


...WHY?!

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bart Simpson Needs A Hug, Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Episode: s13e01 The Simpsons Guy, Gen, Kidnapping, Lots of flinching, M/M, Panic, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Redemption, Self-Defense?, So many tags, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, prank calling, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Stewie proves to be a bigger problem than initially advertised. Thankfully, Bart managed to free one of his captives.Trigger warning: Threats of rape
Relationships: Sideshow Bob & Bart Simpson, Stewie Griffin/Bart Simpson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	...WHY?!

**Author's Note:**

> You are not meant to like Stewie in this. He is slimy, gross, and a general villain.
> 
> I should note I have not watched Family Guy (not even the crossover), so I may have botched something.

Bart burst out laughing as Moe swore at him and hung up. Stewie watched, eyes glittering in delight.

“Oh my God, that’s amazing!” the Griffin child smirked. Bart nodded, laughing uproariously. “Can I try?”

“Sure.” He handed Stewie the receiver and punched in the number again. They both waited in anticipation.

“Hello, Moe? Your sister’s being raped!” Stewie hung up with a grin, then turned around. Bart’s mouth was open, and he actually looked upset.

“What the hell, man?! You can’t say things like that!”

“Why not? Isn’t that what you do?”

“I may say some pretty obscene things, but it’s always for fun! You can’t…” Bart trailed off and shook his head in disgust. Stewie narrowed his eyes as the oldest Simpson child flopped back onto his bed.

“What’s the deal with this Moe anyway?” Bart looked up.

“What?”

“Why do you make prank calls?”

“He’s just a grouch who’s in love with my mom.” Stewie nodded, his mind going to a very dark place.

Three hours later, Bart’s cellphone rang. Lisa and Meg were in her room; Peter and Homer were at Moe’s; the others were elsewhere. He didn’t recognize the number but picked up.

“Hello?”

“I have a surprise for you.” He flinched.

“Stewie? How’d you get my number?”

“Nelson gave it to me. I’m about to text you an address.”

“Why?”

“Just come, Bart.” He gulped loudly.

The address lead to a rented warehouse a few miles away. Getting off his bike, Bart tentatively walked up to the door. He felt very uneasy.

The door rose, and his mouth fell open. Nelson was tied to the wall; Jimbo and Skinner were in chairs. Sideshow Bob was chained to a metal table, looking uncharacteristically frightened.

“Stewie?!” The child stepped out of the darkness, grinning a dastardly grin.

“Hello, Bart.” He shook his head, stunned.

“...WHY?!”

“You said Moe was your enemy. I already took care of him, so now I just needed the rest.” Stewie spread his arms out wide. “Isn’t this wonderful?”

“NO!” Bart stumbled back, shaking. “If you’re gonna do things like this, I don’t want to be your friend.” Stewie’s eyes flashed.

“What did you just say?”

“I’m not gonna be friends with someone who wants to kill my enemies. That’s...that’s not how it works, man.” Stewie shook his head.

“Fine. Have it your way.” He produced his lazer gun and sighed. “But you’re not getting out of here.”

The first shot missed. Bart dove across the room, scrambling toward his enemies. He wasn’t thinking straight, panic filling him. He was close to hyperventilating.

The second shot hit his ankle, and he crashed to the floor. Dropping the gun to the floor, Stewie stormed over. He dragged Bart by his legs into the corner, then grabbed some rope and tied him up. He grinned.

“What do you want, man? Money? Power?” Stewie shook his head. He leaned forward, placing a finger below Bart’s chin. He flinched in response.

“The things I could do to you…” Stewie grinned hungrily. Bart shook, terrified.

“We’re children…”

“Do I look like I care?” He leaned closer, their faces not quite touching. Bart continued to squirm, pissed at himself for turning Stewie on.

They were both silent. Then the Simpson boy’s eyes glimmered and he grinned.

“What? Are you finally ready to give in?” Bart shook his head.

“Don’t watch the mouth. Watch the hands.” And before Stewie could respond, a knife plunged into his neck.

He gulped, clinging to his last breaths. Two drops of blood dribbled onto the floor and Stewie’s head tipped forward. Kneeling behind him, holding the knife in place, was Bob.

Bart grinned a thankful grin. Leaning forward, he looked Stewie in the eye and hissed,

“We are not friends. And after I get out of here, I’m apologizing to Moe.”

“Bart, no.” He shook his head. “Please...we had something.” Stewie’s breath slowed and his eyes went glassy. He tipped out of Bob’s grip onto the floor, the knife loosening from his neck.

The former clown looked at Bart. Tilting his head to the side, he leaned forward and untied him.

“Are you alright?” There was genuine concern in his voice. Bart hugged his knees, shaking his head.

“I need a minute.” Nodding, Bob got to his feet and leaned against the wall. Tears slowly ran down Bart’s face as he silently shook. He couldn’t process anything. “Why did you help me?”

“Pardon?” He looked up at Bob and sniffled.

“You could’ve easily let him kill me.”

“He wasn’t going to kill you. Not immediately.” Bob looked around and shook his head. “And if you don’t trust me, then why did you untie me?” Bart shrugged.

“I guess I hoped you would help.” He looked his nemesis in the eye. “It’s time for redemption, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Stewie did not kill or torture Moe. The prank call is how he “took care of him.”


End file.
